Karma
by KangarooGirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO MOVING ON. Vince has got everything he could hope for, a new baby on the way, a successful business and a strong team he should have known it was too much to hope that the drama was over. ON TEMPORARY HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Karma - the sequel to Moving On. If you haven't already read Moving On then I'd strongly suggest you read it first, or this'll confuse the hell out of you!

DISCLAIMER: Any characters you recognize from the original film are the sole property of Universal Pictures – everyone else is mine. Any copyright infringement is unintended.

A/N - I wasn't originally going to write a sequel to Moving On but so many people asked for one that I found myself right back in the middle of Chloe/Vince, Brian/Katy and Le/Samantha. I'd like to say thank you to my very favourite Australian girl - she knows who she is and she knows how much she means to me. Keep sending me the music sweetie, you've no idea how much it inspires me.

Chapter 1

Chloe was fed up – fat, tired and fed up. It had been weeks since she'd been able to sleep for more than 3 hours without having to get up and go to the bathroom and she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her feet. Being pregnant in LA really wasn't much fun – it was far too muggy and she was surrounded by far too many thin women. By far the worst thing was that she had another 7 weeks to go, another 7 weeks to keep getting bigger and bigger. She was already the size of a house and she dreaded to think what size she'd be when the baby arrived. To start with she'd been lulled into a false sense of security that maybe the baby would take after her build wise and not Vince; that thought had soon been blown out of the water once she'd told V she was pregnant. It was almost as if the baby realised it didn't have to hide anymore and she'd gone from a slight bump to obviously pregnant pretty much over night.

'Not that it bothers Vince' she thought as she carefully made her way down the stairs. He was fascinated with her ever growing bump and was constantly telling her how beautiful she was and how proud he was that she was having his baby. There had been many girls over the years who'd claimed that they were expecting his child but each and every one of them had been lying. He'd never slept with any of them without using a condom, he never knew just where they'd been before they ended up in his bed, but he could count on 1 hand how many times he and Chloe had been organized enough to have condoms available when they'd made love.

As Chloe headed into the kitchen to get yet more ice cubes to eat she saw Le's keys on the counter and the back door flapping in the gentle breeze. It was only 2am, far too early for Le to be home from his date with Samantha and judging by the way he was standing staring out to sea something was wrong. For the 1st time in a long time Chloe didn't know what to do, Le had been pulling away from her since he'd found out she was pregnant and she didn't feel entirely comfortable going out to see what was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on exactly when things had started to change between them, but change they had. Part of her wondered if someone had said something to him about the amount of time they spent together but she knew that V never would and she was pretty certain that Samantha wouldn't either. Everyone who knew them knew that there was nothing more than friendship between them but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe someone had told him it looked like something more.

Chloe was still torn between leaving Le alone and going out to see if she could help when she saw the torn up remains of a photo on the floor by the bin. It was obvious that someone had been aiming at the bin but hadn't quite managed to get everything in. Taking a deep breath she slowly got down onto her hands and knees to retrieve the bits from the bin and the floor. As she pieced the photo together she realised it was one that she'd taken just a couple of weeks before, that had been the last time that she's seen Le looking truly happy – he and Samantha had been sharing a sun bed by the pool and Chloe had taken the photo without either of them realising. Once she'd printed it off she'd given a copy to Le and he'd carefully torn it down to size to fit in his wallet. It was then that Chloe realised that whatever had happened to upset Le was serious, he'd vowed then never to take the picture out of his wallet – he loved Samantha and he was never letting her go.

Chloe cursed every god known to man as she struggled to her feet, she loved being pregnant she really did, but she was so restricted in what she could do now that she couldn't wait for it to be over. She'd dropped a pen on the floor of the office the other week and it had taken her nearly 15 minutes to get back up.

Taking one last look at the desolate figure in front of her she slowly made her way over the sand, desperately hoping that Le wouldn't turn her away. She'd not seen him so miserable in a long time and it went against everything she believed in to leave him alone in such pain.

Le was aware of Chloe standing next to him long before she spoke, he'd been trying to find the right words to apologise to her for his recent behaviour but he just hadn't known where to start. Chloe and V were his family yet he'd virtually ignored them since that night at the races, when Chloe had said she was pregnant. Le had been so happy but gradually things had changed, or rather someone had changed and not for the better.

"Do you want to sit down?" Chloe had only seen Le looking like this once before and then it'd taken him a good hour to tell her what was wrong, and there was no way she was standing on the beach for the next hour waiting for him to find the words to tell her what was bothering him.

After Le had helped Chloe sit down he sat behind her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her for warmth. It had been a long time since he'd sat just holding someone for comfort and he'd really missed it. He and Chloe had always been affectionate with each other and she'd always known when a cuddle was needed or when a simple smile would be enough but they'd grown apart these past few months. Well, that wasn't exactly true – he'd pulled away from her and sitting there now holding her, he regretted every moment of the previous few months.

"What's wrong Le? What's happened?" Chloe knew better than to push Le when he got like this but she also knew that if she didn't get him to talk to her soon she was going to fall asleep and then nothing would get sorted out. The warmth of his hard body behind her and the small circles his fingers were drawing on her stomach weren't just soothing the baby, she could feel her own eyelids growing heavier and she couldn't help herself from snuggling just that little bit further into his arms as the welcoming darkness approached.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I…." Le felt the words stick in his throat as he tried to explain to Chloe what had been happening between them.

"What did I do Le? I keep going over it in my mind but I've no idea what I did to push you away. You're my best friend Le, I miss you." Chloe had barely finished speaking when she started crying – her relationship with Le had completely fallen apart and she had no idea where to start putting it right, or even if it could be put right again. It used to be that she could talk to him about anything but these days she was lucky if he said anything other than good morning and good night. It had broken her heart when he'd just glanced at her sonogram picture and hadn't congratulated her and V on the news their first born child would be a boy.

"Oh Chloe, no, it's not you." If there had been a gun in easy reach Le would have happily killed himself at that moment, he loved Chloe more than anyone but he'd not only made her cry, he'd made her think all their problems were her fault. Chloe had obviously kept all her fears to herself, if she'd told V he'd have been in serious pain within minutes and he doubted that Brian's reaction would have been any less painful. The only person she could have spoken to was Samantha and somehow he doubted she would have done anything to ease her fears. Since Katy had started working as a lifeguard she'd hardly been around. If she wasn't on the beach saving lives she was at college continuing her studies or she was with Brian, continuing her studies in a whole different subject! Chloe had had some problems with high blood pressure which had left her confined to bed for nearly 4 weeks and apart from V she'd pretty much been left alone.

"I didn't want to bother you; you had enough on your plate without adding my problems as well." Le had more than just screwed up this time, he'd completely fucked things up and he had no idea where they could go from here.

For nearly 2 hours Le poured his heart out to Chloe, told her what had been happening and why he'd pulled away from her. It wasn't that he didn't love her anymore or didn't want to be her friend, it was simply that he'd been 'advised' to keep away from her – keep his own problems to himself to save Chloe from the added stress. He'd tried still being her friend and hiding his pain but Chloe had a way of looking straight through him, she always knew when he was suffering and she couldn't just sit by and do nothing. He'd decided it was easier to just keep away than constantly lie to her and upset her even more. What he hadn't counted on was the effects his cutting her from his life would have on her. He'd never seen Chloe so upset, not even when she thought V was leaving her and it killed him to know that he was the cause of her pain. She'd always thought that V would leave her once he was recovered but she'd never, ever thought that Le would hurt her like that. Relationships break down but friendships are supposed to last a lifetime.

By the time Le had finished explaining everything to Chloe he felt a thousand times better but Chloe was still confused. She had no idea who'd been filling Le's head with such stupid ideas and she still didn't know what had happened to make him angry enough to rip up the photo of him and Samantha.

"I saw the photo Le." Leon's hands froze on Chloe's stomach when she spoke. He'd been trying to forget what he'd seen at Samantha's house that had sent him into such a rage that he'd virtually trashed the garage and had torn up everything of hers that he could lay his hands on. The photo in his wallet had been the last thing to connect them and he'd not been able bear the thought of having her so close to him.

"What happened, Le? I thought you two were happy together." Chloe just couldn't understand what had gone wrong between Le and Samantha. Whenever she'd seen them he'd always been happy and smiling and when Samantha had come and seen Chloe when she was confined to bed she'd spent ages telling her how she'd helped Le put all his demons behind him and how they had the perfect relationship.

Le swallowed thickly and he struggled to find the words to tell Chloe just what had gone wrong between him and Samantha. Truth be known he didn't really know when things had started to go wrong; all he knew was that they were finished and if he never spoke to her again it would be too soon.

"I got to the house early today, I wanted to surprise her."

Chloe felt the tears rise in her throat as Le started to explain what had happened, it was all too familiar to her – she could only pray that what had happened to her hadn't happened to Le.

"She was in the shower, getting ready she said." Le scoffed at the memory of Samantha smiling at him from around the shower curtain, "She'd been busy painting and wanted to get cleaned up before we went out."

Chloe could feel Le's hands starting to shake as he carried on speaking and the nausea she felt at the memory of her husband and her sister was replaced with an overwhelming anger. Pregnant or not, the next time she saw Samantha she'd batter her – Le loved her and had never been anything but loyal to her.

"I found this in the bed," as he was speaking Le reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a heavy platinum cross on a long chain. It obviously belonged to a man and Chloe had never seen Le wear anything other than his heavy link chain.

"It's not mine and the bed was still warm."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – huge thanks to everyone who reviewed part one.

Sparkly Green : V is going to be a fantastic father, some seriously poignant moments are coming up between him and his son.

Laura : You're gonna have to wait and see who the cross belongs to! It might be Dom, but then again it might not!

Leslie Nicole : Sorry but it's not a misunderstanding – Samantha has indeed been cheating on the green eyed sex god (I've no idea what she was thinking of and I'm writing the story!)

Pia : This is another long story, as long if not longer than Moving On and will follow all the members of the ROAM team as well as some new characters that you've yet to meet. It'll be concentrating equally on Leon and Vince/Chloe and of course the new baby.

SandraSmit19 and Nascargirl05 : I aim to update once a week, I hope this is quick enough for you both.

Tina : If Vince/Chloe's baby looks like his daddy he'll be totally squeezable and a heartbreaker when he's older. A baby V is just too cute.

Thank you so much to all of you for reviewing and for your kind words and praise, for those of you who have read but haven't reviewed – thank you for taking the time to read and I hope that you've enjoyed my efforts.

Anyway – here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer : As previously stated I don't own any characters relating to the film The Fast and The Furious, they're the sole property of Universal Pictures. Everyone else is mine and be assured – I will hunt you down and slap you with a wet fish if I find them appearing anywhere else without my express permission.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Chapter 2

When Vince staggered downstairs the next morning he wasn't at all surprised to see Chloe fast asleep on the sofa, he knew that she hadn't been sleeping well lately and she often ended up watching late night TV till she fell asleep, but what was surprising was the dark red duvet she was covered with.

Vince knew for a fact that the duvet was Le's and he also knew that Le was very particular about who he let snuggle up with it, he'd freaked one night when Samantha had grabbed his duvet for the movie marathon in the lounge. Knowing that Le must have been the one to cover Chloe up, she hated going down into the basement, brought a small smile to V's face. Hopefully they were starting to work out what ever had gone wrong between them, V knew that they thought they'd hidden their problems from him but as he kept telling Chloe – he wasn't as stupid as he looked. It had been blatantly obvious to anyone who knew them that they were having problems but he'd kept out of it – it wasn't his fight and until Chloe came to him for help he wasn't going to get involved.

After devouring the left over pizza in the fridge V scribbled a note for Chloe and left it taped to the front of the freezer – he knew that she'd head straight for the ice when she woke up so that was as good a place as any to leave it. Grabbing a handful of cookies to eat in the car V headed back into the lounge to kiss Chloe goodbye. He nearly laughed out loud at the sight that greeted him – Chloe was completely burrowed down beneath the duvet, all he could see of her was her blonde ponytail and one very small, pink toe nail. Chloe had been distraught when she couldn't reach her feet to put nail varnish on and V had flatly refused to help her so the job had fallen to Brian. V had to choke down a chuckle at the memory of Brian on his knees in front of Chloe studiously painting her toe nails hot pink.

Bending down to carefully unwrap Chloe's head V gently brushed her hair away from her face as his other hand worked it's way down to her bump. He knew that Chloe thought that she looked fat and undesirable but the truth was he thought she'd never looked better. He loved how long her hair had gotten and how her breasts now filled his large hands, but more than anything he loved her ever growing stomach. He loved being able to stand behind her and rest his hands on the top of her bump and feel his son try to kick his hands away, it was becoming a game between them – where ever V put his hands on Chloe's stomach the baby would kick at them. He'd spend hours in bed with his head resting on Chloe's breasts talking to her stomach and telling their baby all about the family he was going to be born into. He'd read in one of Chloe's baby books that talking to the bump was a good way of getting the father involved and V wanted to be as involved as possible.

"Chloe sweetheart, I'm going to work now."

As much as V hated to wake Chloe up he knew that she'd be upset if he didn't. He'd left her to sleep one morning and she'd cried for hours when she woke up, she'd been convinced that he didn't want her anymore and that he was repulsed by her. It had taken a very long evening of slow, sweet love making to show her just how much he wanted her. Not a day went by without him showing her how much he loved her, although they'd had to start getting a little more imaginative and had had to start taking things slower. Gone were the days when he could take her against the kitchen door or on the hood of his skyline but he'd never complain about the limitations the baby was placing on their sex life. He felt more connected to Chloe than he ever thought possible and was grateful that he'd been given this opportunity. He'd never thought he'd be a father but now that fatherhood was looming he was more excited than he thought possible. His own childhood had been such a let down and he'd do everything in his power to make sure his son had the best childhood possible.

"Chloe sweetheart, wake up." V placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's full lips as he waited for her to wake up. What started out as a simple good morning kiss soon became more as Chloe began to wake up. Opening her mouth to accept his probing tongue, Chloe felt her passion rising as Vince's hand moved off her stomach and up under her t-shirt. Running her hands over his muscular shoulders Chloe dug her nails in as V squeezed her breast and deepened the kiss.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

It was nearly 2pm when V finally got to the garage, saying 'goodbye' to Chloe had taken significantly longer than he'd anticipated, that and the fact he'd had to take Le's duvet to the dry cleaners on his way. He'd told Chloe that they should go upstairs but she'd soon convinced him that the sofa was more than suitable. The only problem was that Le's beloved suede duvet had gotten a little stained and after having heard Le's thoughts on eating under that particular duvet he knew that he was in for a whole world of pain if the dry cleaners couldn't get the stain out.

The full dumpster outside the garage was the first sign that something wasn't right. It'd been empty when V had left the previous evening but now it was full to the point of over flowing. As V got closer he saw that every single window at the front of the garage had been broken and the ROAM sign had been slashed to pieces. For the first time since he was stuck on the side of the truck V felt terror grip his heart. The garage had been well and truly trashed and if the outside looked this bad he didn't want to think what the inside looked like. Jogging back to his car to get his SIG-Sauer from the glove box he thought back to the day that he'd promised Chloe his days of carrying an illegal weapon were behind him. He'd honestly meant to get rid of his gun, dispose of it somehow but he'd just never gotten round to it. Faced with the state of the garage he was glad that he still had his gun, he'd seen Le's car outside the garage when he arrived and all he could think about was finding Le and making sure he was ok.

Walking into the garage did nothing to ease V's state of mind – the interior was pretty much trashed, all the tool boxes were lying open with the tools thrown across the floor and every internal door had been smashed. The hand towel dispensers had been ripped off the walls and the office looked as if cyclone had been through it – all of Chloe's files had been ripped up and thrown around and he was sure the computer wasn't supposed to be in that many pieces. V's heart practically leapt out of his chest when he saw the trail of blood leading into the private bathroom at the rear of the garage. He'd not noticed it when he first came in but looking out across the garage it was obvious that someone had been badly hurt when whatever had happened, happened.

After double checking his pistol, V slowly made his way to the bathroom, quietly cursing his not inconsiderable bulk as he struggled to keep his footsteps light on the concrete floor. Slowly pushing open the bathroom door V was shocked to find Le slumped on the floor, his head resting against the side of the toilet bowl, tears streaking down his face. Tucking his gun back into his waist band V carefully knelt down next to Le and gently sat him up.

"Leon – talk to me brotha, tell me what happened?"

"I cut myself" Le lifted his arm as he was telling V what had happened, V didn't know how he could have missed it when he first came in but it was obvious that the heavily bandaged arm was the cause of all the blood currently soaking into the concrete floor.

"Well, I guessed that much Le – what the hell happened to the garage?" V was trying to keep his voice light but his heart was breaking for Le. All of the progress he'd made since he'd been dating Samantha had completely fallen by the wayside – he looked just as broken as he did when he found about Jesse.

"Come on Le, I'm getting too old to be sitting on bathroom floors." V lifted Le to his feet and sat him down on the toilet. "Did you clean this Le, or just wrap it up?" Now V could see Le's arm better he saw that what he thought were bandages were actually the new household towels that Chloe had had delivered to the garage the previous week.

"Chloe's gonna kill you – you do realise that don't you?" V couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he thought of the look on Chloe's face when she realised that her white 100 Egyptian Cotton Towels that had cost him $70 each were now covered in blood, grease and things that V wasn't sure he wanted to identify.

Le's face crumpled when he realised that V was right – Chloe was going to kill him, not just for the ruined towels but for the damage he'd caused in the garage. He'd come into work early with the intention of making a start on the Eclipse that had arrived the previous day but when he saw the ROAM sign that Samantha had designed for them he completely lost control. The windows went first, and then he rampaged his way through the garage, throwing wrenches and spanners everywhere. He'd completely wrecked everything and his rage hadn't abated until he'd caught sight of the photo of V and Chloe on the office desk. They looked so happy and so much in love and it was then that Le sank to his knees and started to cry.

"How did you cut yourself Le?" While Le had been reliving his rampage in his mind V had loosened the towels and made a start on washing out the cut that ran from the base of Le's pinky to just below his wrist. He'd no idea how the stricken man had managed to cut himself but cut himself he had, badly enough to need stitches if he could ever convince him to go to the Emergency Room.

"You're gonna need stitches in this Le, I'll call Chloe and get her to take you to hospital while I finish clearing up in here." V didn't know what had happened that morning but he knew that Le needed medical attention and the sooner the better. He'd take him himself but since the 'accident' hospitals made him nervous and he knew that Le would need someone with him who could keep him calm.

"No, not Chloe, I can't, I've been such a bastard to her – she'll never forgive me." V could barely make out what Le was saying, it was almost like he was in shock the way he was staring into space and mumbling.

"Ok – not Chloe, Samantha then?"

Le's reaction to V's suggestion of Samantha was like nothing V had ever seen. His normally calm and composed friend flared up in a rage the like V hadn't seen since his own days as Dom's enforcer. Vince knew he had to calm his friend down or he was in danger of hurting himself more than he already had done.

"Look, I'll do what I can Le but you're gonna need stitches brotha and I can't do those. Maybe Chloe will be able to do them back at the house." V knew that his friend had been having trouble with Chloe but he also knew that Chloe wouldn't let him suffer.

After cleaning up Le as best he could Vince helped his friend lie down on the couch in the office while he made a few phone calls. There was no way he could leave the garage with all the windows put out and Le wasn't in any fit state to drive home.

"Brian, I need you to get off Katy and come over to the garage – some shit's gone down and I need your help. Call me when you get this message."

V stood in the middle of the garage not knowing where the hell to start. Le had made a good job at cleaning up the glass but the tools were everywhere and he still had no idea what had happened. Le kept apologising and saying he was sorry but V really wasn't sure what he was sorry for, all he could think was that Le had trashed the garage himself for some reason. Hopefully Chloe would be able to get it out of him as he knew there was no way in hell Le would talk to him.

It took Brian nearly an hour to get down to the garage, the messed up hair and the pissed off look on his face brought forth a chuckle from V. He'd been right in his assumption that Brian had been with Katy when he called and even though he felt bad about disturbing the couple he was glad that Brian had come down to help him.

"I don't know exactly what's happened Brian, but Le needs stitches and the garage's a wreck. He's broken every fucking window man, every fucking window. The office is trashed, the tools are all over the shop and there's blood everywhere." As V finished telling Brian what he'd found when he'd arrive he glanced into the office, Le was still lying on the couch where he'd left him his injured hand resting on top of the blanket that Vince had covered him with.

"He wouldn't let me call Chloe and when I suggested Samantha he went all 'Coyote' on me. I don't mind telling you man, I'm worried about him. Le's never behaved like this, not even when Jesse died and I've no idea what the fuck happened to set him off."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Brian was outside pulling down the ruined sign when Samantha turned up looking for Le. She'd been trying to get hold of him since he'd run out on her the night before but he hadn't been answering his cell. The office phone had been ringing out and all she got at the house was the answer phone. Chloe's baby wasn't due for another couple of months so unless the baby had decided to come early she couldn't understand why she couldn't find Leon.

"Oh My God? What the hell happened here?" As Sam got out of her truck she could clearly see the damage to the ROAM Precision Racing signage and the windows.

"I don't really know, V's inside he knows more than I do." Brian really didn't have a clue what had happened but something about Le's reaction to Vince's suggestion they call Samantha made him think that whatever had set Le off had something to do with the graphic artist. In all the time he'd known Le he'd never known to him to so much as shout at anyone let alone cause thousands of dollars of damage.

Vince was in the middle of explaining to Samantha what he'd found when he heard the rumble of Chloe's skyline. He was half way to the main doors when he heard Chloe shout.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

The next thing he heard was the unmistakable sound of breaking glass – Chloe was taking a lug wrench to the windscreen of Samantha's truck.

"Chloe! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Samantha couldn't believe it – her best friend was working her way through every window and every panel on her truck.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fucking up your truck the way you fucked up Leon." Chloe thought she'd been mad when she'd seen Dom and Mia at Race Wars but that didn't even come close to how she felt now. Every impact reverberated up her trembling arms but she didn't care all she cared about what hurting Samantha the way she'd hurt Leon. Not that she would sleep with her boyfriend but Samantha loved her truck almost as much as Leon loved her.

"Le found the chain in your bed Sam, he knows you cheated on him." Chloe wasn't sure whether it was calling her Sam or the shock that Le had found out about her other lover but Samantha suddenly sprang into action. Luckily V was ready for her and grabbed her round the waist before she could get to Chloe.

"You fucking bitch – you just have to stick your nose in don't you, this is none of your business."

"I've said it before Sam and I'll say it again - No one fucks with what's mine and gets away with it and Le is mine."

"Put the wrench down Chloe, think of the baby." Brian had been carefully edging closer to Chloe in the hope that he could take the wrench from her when she wasn't looking. He'd had to stare down the barrel of a gun countless times during his work with the police but Chloe wielding the wrench scared him more than any tweaker ever had. She was hormonal, unpredictable and seriously pissed off.

"She's not worth it Chloe, you and the baby are worth 10 of her."

No one had noticed that Le had come out of the office until he spoke. He'd woken up when he heard the windscreen break but by the time he'd made his way out to the front of the garage Chloe had pretty much wrecked the truck. Every window and light had been smashed and the beautiful paint job had been destroyed. The Nissan Titan was barely recognisable and it looked as if it'd been used in some kind of demolition derby

Le was in serious pain, his hand had started bleeding again and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. Every step jarred his aching body and although he'd have liked to have said it looked worse than it actually was that wasn't the case. Try as he might he couldn't hide the look of betrayal that flashed across his eyes when he looked at Samantha. He'd really loved her, loved her more than he thought possible but she'd betrayed him. As soon as he'd found the chain in her bed he'd known that she'd cheated on him. He hadn't hung around to hear her excuses – hell, he'd probably used them all himself at some point in the past, but he'd given all of that up for Samantha. He'd given up his playa days and had been completely faithful to her. He'd done everything he could to make her happy but it obviously wasn't enough – she'd found someone else and that was something he was going to have to learn to live with.

"Oh, Le." Chloe's heart was breaking at the pathetic sight Le made – he was barely managing to stand up and his normally vibrant green eyes were dull with pain. "Come on sweetie, lets go and get you fixed up."

Vince helped Chloe get Le into her car and promised to make sure that Samantha left all her keys to the house and garage before they sent her on her way. Chloe would have loved to have thrown her out herself but the broken, bleeding man in the front passenger seat of her Skyline was her first priority. Once she knew he was ok she could start plotting her revenge on Samantha and as every woman knows – revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
